Ben 10,000: The Darkest Night
Ben 10,000: The Darkest Night is the sequel to Ben 10,000 Begins. Like his precedessor it's situated in the Ben 10,000 (original timeline) timeline but 6 years have passed since the first movie and much have changed... Plot The movie begins in a dark remote cave. Dr. Animo, using his albino yeti suit, looks at the creature before him. The creature is much taller than him, his head is 5 feet above his. A grin smile appears on the face of the monster as it steps in the light. The creature is a hulky giant made of crystal. The creature wears a long cape. "A perfect specimen! We are going to create some beautiful havoc tonight!" The creature screams while raising his arms. December 31th, Bellwood. After spending it the last years alone, Ben Tennyson had returned to his hometown of Bellwood to celebrate the holidays with his parents, niece and grandpa once again. They stand outside, waiting till it's midnight, being oblivious of the fact that this would be the longest night of their life. As the countdown starts to celebrate the new year, they start to shout: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... But before they can say 1 a loud explosion interrupts the festivities. A pillar of smoke appears in the sky and a large fire lights its surroundings. "I have to go, people. Anyway, happy New Year, everyone." He nods at Gwen, transforms in XLR8 and speeds towards the disaster. He jumps in the air while racing through the city and looks down on a giant creature, which is attacking the city. The creature is a giant made of white crystal. Ben turns into Spidermonkey and catches a car with a spider web from his tail. Throwing the car at the giant has little to no effect as the creature smashes it to pieces with his tail. The creature turns around and looks down at Ben. It starts laughing before slamming his fist in the ground, splitting the concrete and pushing Spidermonkey away. "OK, that didn't work as planned. Let try something bigger. Humungousaur." As Humungousaur he charges at the beast, only to be blasted on the way, causing him to fall against a building, destroying it during his fall. But before he can get up, he's grabbed by the creature and lifted in the air. Gwen appears and starts firing lightning bolts at him. At first it seems to hurt him and the creature throws Ben down in the rumble. But when Gwen starts to use rapid fire, he presses one of the gems on his bracelets. He lowers his right arm and aims Ben before redirecting the attack to Ben, like Chromastone. "Stop it, Gwen!" But before she can react, the Giant grabs Ben and throws him at her. Ben turns into Goop as Gwen uses a force field to protect herself. "What are we going to do! It's immune for magic." "I have to use the Warden. I'll try to contain him, maybe you scan it so we know from where it comes from." Ben collects the rest of his body before turning in one of his most devastating forms, the Warden. The giant creature is as big as the Crystal Giant. Gwen lands on his back, promptly feeling how her magical abilities are increasing. The Crystal Giant looks surprised at Ben but get over it rather quickly. He starts shooting crystals at him, similar to Diamondhead. A complete useless attack as Ben uses his stone arm guards to protect him and Gwen, arm guards that can withstand a nuclear explosion! Ben grabs the giant's hands to keep him from destroying anything else as Gwen scans the creature for his origin. Even as she is successful, the little bit of magic necessary for this, is enough to be absorbed by the giant who blasts Ben and everything in a radius of 100 meters away. As Ben tries to hold on, he makes deep marks in the concrete as he's pushed away by the explosive power. "I had to use arm shields! Gwen, do you have what we needed?" "Yes, this thing is artificially created by Dr. Animo!" The beast runs at Ben with his fist raised in the air, ready hit him now he's distracted. But Ben able to block the attack by protecting his face with his arms. This causes the giant's right arm to shatter. He tries to attack Ben again but Ben counters and it causes the giant's remaining arm to explode. Still not willing to give up, he stumble towards Ben, raising his tail but before he can strike again, Ben's fist have closed his fist around the Giant's head. To end the mayhem, Ben crushed the head of the Giant. Now deceased the body starts to shatter. But between the white crystals are two purple crystals, corrodium. Gwen grabs the corrodium in magical sphere and raises it in the air. Ben looks at the crystals and commands her to destroy it and tell him where Animo is hiding. As she closes her hand and thereby destroying the crystals, she says: "ChemCorps." As they teleport to the place, they start looking around for Animo. As he jumps from a catwalk to ambush them, Ben turns into Containment and slams him out of the way. Turning in Four Arms, he grabs Animo by the waist and crashes him the iron wall. As Animo start pounding the back of Ben, Ben loses his balance. Animo keeps beating him to the ground. But before he can strike again, Gwen shackles with his fists by manipulating the metal of the wall. Ben stands up and looks down at the defeated foe. "Why did you sent that beast after me!" "To kill you, what else!" "If it was really to only kill me, you would have come witnessing my demise! What are you really up too!" "Our little detective, and why did you think I'm going to tell you this." "This!" He hits the place just next to his head, creating a hole through the metal. "For the next punch I'm using Atomix and aim for your head. You have seen what it did to Sixsix?" "I have seen that! OK, you win. It was a distraction, as I would be trying to block out the sun. And it works, the satellite is in place, there will be no sun tomorrow and my Bat army can rise! " "Forget it!" "And what do you think you're going to do. I have used a Codon-lock. I programmed it so to fire at everything with the energy signature of the omnitrix. And since you're the only one who wears one, it will all aim at you would you leave Earth's atmosphere!" Telepathically communicating with Gwen: "There has to be a way to surpass that protection!" "Off course, I shall take it out!" "No, it's too dangerous, there has to be another way. I can't let you go alone!" "Forget it! The most dangerous thing is you going! But fine, I'll take Cooper and Grandpa Max with me, if that's make you worry less." "And what am I supposed to do?" "Take him to Incarcecon in Nevada and let us hope, they can keep him longer than 5 seconds this time." "OK!" As Gwen teleports away, Ben looks down Animo, who starts smiling: "Fools..." "Hmm?" "Guys, kill him!" Before Ben can react he's attacked from behind by a werewolf-like creature that claws his back open. Ben grabs the arms of the werewolf and throws it over his shoulder. As he turns in mid-air, Ben recognize the creature as a Loboan. It opens his mouth and sent Ben flying by using a sonic shockwave. He crashes in the wall and is covered in smoke. A black hand grabs his head and electrocutes him into surrender. Ben turns to his human form as he's pulled from the rumble. Dr. Vicktor punches him several times in the face before throwing him in the air. There he's grabbed by a mummy-like alien, standing on the catwalk. Barely conscious, he sees how the Mummy raises him above a vat of chemicals. "Do it!" As the bandages loses around his arms, he feel how he drops in to the vat. A splash and he's gone. After this assassination, Dr. Vicktor leads his comrades to a huge portal in the back of the factory. The Wolf takes the controls and opens a portal to a spacestation. Vicktor looked at Dr. Animo and pointed at the portal. "Animo, your part in this isn't over yet. You're going to protect that spacestation and if you have the chance, kill the witch!" As Animo leaves silently through the portal as Vicktor looks at the Mummy. "Hammun-Ra, you're going to Mount Rushmore. Rig the place and destroy it. We don't want any other hero to crash our party, do we." "No, Vicktor." His voice was surprisingly soft, almost like that of child. As he departs, Vicktor looks at the werewolf. "I go after our lord and leader, Kurt Adam. You activate the self destruct sequence and follows me then, Hammun-Ra shall join us when the job is done." Kurt nods his head and activate the third portal. As Vicktor leaves, he enters another code to activate the self destruction sequence. But before he can authorize the command, he's grabbed by a giant hand coming from the bridge. It slams him several times through the room and knocks him out by throwing him through a wall. Ben steps towards the machine in the form of Biohazard. "Let me see, first I have to stop Hammun-Ra before he destroys my life's work." he transform his fingers into something smaller, so he can touch the keys. "Coordinates changed, Self-Destruction sequence activated!" "Bugger me! Ok, I have to be quick." He stretches his arm to grab Kurt Adam and leaves with him, seconds before the complex turns into a huge fireball. He throws Kurt Adam against the ground of cell in the Fortress. Their attack was well-planned and if the leader was who he believed to be, it would be impossible find Hammun-Ra without tipping him of his presence and preventing from hacking a military satellite and letting firing on his home. It was the only way for complete and fast annihilation. And worse of all he couldn't stop him or... Off course, there was one way. Cooper would kill him for that but he didn't had another choice. He turns into Virus and hacks into his own computer to cause a short circuit at the power source, possibly frying the whole computer system but also help him finding Hammun-Ra. He logs on the power circuit and disappears as the power short circuited. At the main computer Hammun-Ra was tearing up the place, paranoidly searching for the one who had caused this. Unnoticed to him, a scorpion like creature appears from the shadow to attack him. Cooper looked at Gwen as she is levitating above the ground of the spaceship. Behind him stands an Afro-American boy and Grandpa Max. "How are things going?" "Not good, Animo isn't the only one here." "What are it? Mutant Bats?" "Ectonurites!" "Zs'Skayr!" Grandpa Max looks as Gwen lands down: "Zs'Skayr is planning the same as previous. We have to find the control room and shut this place down. We have to destroy the satellite." "Let's go! Cooper, can you locate the control room?" "I'm on it. You go and find Animo. Alan, Max and Gwen: catch those." He throws them each a gun. "Solar Guns." "You anticipate this? "You said something about bats, so this was the only thing I could think off. But now it seems to be even more effective. Now go! We have to move! Ben pierces the chest Hammun-Ra but this do little to no harm. He turns around and mummificates Ben. Ben frees himself very quickly and evades the next attack. He jumps in the air and stabs the mummy again but this time with his tail. The poison in the tail paralyzes its prey and now Hammun-Ra is unable to perform any attack. Ben turns into Virus once again and connects to the damaged computer. As Virus he's able to see the security footage of the facility. "I have to find any footage about Zs'skayr. Maybe by hacking the security footage of other places. According to Vicktor, he had to be on Earth." It didn't took long to find him, he was on Antarctica and what he saw wasn't pretty. Two scientists are looking at a giant block of ice with a dark serpentine creature trapped within. "What is that?" "I have no idea, but it's not of this world." "It's an alien?" "No, not quite. But I should worried about it if I was you." Vicktor appeared behind them with the werewolf and the mummy behind him. "Who are you? What are you doing!" "It doesn't matter to you but thanks for finding this for us!" Vicktor grabs the scientists and kill them by electrocution. "Master, we found the Krhashatha!" "Great! Contact Animo. It's time to sent in his Crystal Giant." Ben logs out the network and stands before the computer. "They are on Graham Island. I wonder how Gwen is doing!" "Shoot at those creeps!" In the spacestation Gwen and the rest are under attack by the Ectonurites and Animo. Firing at the creatures, they are still outnumbered. "We have to get back," Gwen shouted, "Umbraginos Carceris." "Why aren't they following us?" "It made the room inescapable for ghosts. Animo will now soon follow but I want Cooper to build a super gun that can illuminate the whole hangar!" "No problem as long as you keep Animo of me." But Animo didn't follow and the only thing they could do, was waiting till Cooper was ready. "Are you almost finished?" Gwen asked annoyed. She had lost any contact with Animo and that couldn't be a good sign. "Ready, open the door." As Alan opened the door, Cooper fired a blast with lighting intensity of a thousand suns. The cloaks of the creatures caught fire and expose them to the light. Burning them to ashes. But Animo was gone. He had escaped and like had left the shuttle. When Gwen wanted to enlighten the rest about this conclusion, she felt a horrifying presence. It felt no longer as a human, it was a demonic entity. "Look out," she screamed and only seconds later the wall is torn apart by a chimera monster. Max was the first to react: "Aloysius, what have you done to yourself?" Before them shoot a giant monstrosity. It had the body of gorilla as were his right arm and left upper arm. The legs and feet were those of a dinosaur within between the tail of rattle snake, while his left lower arm was that of a giant frog. But most horrifying were the long batwings sprouting from his back and the head of the bat. "Sorry, I had to put on something new. Let's end this!" Alan creates fire balls and fires them at the monster Animo, as Gwen uses magic. Cooper and Max run to the control room to started the final stage of the plan, the only thing they can do. Gwen forces Alan to leave her and help Max and Cooper as she goes head to head with Animo. Meanwhile on Antarctica, Ben 10,000 leaves the empty research department where the Krhashatha was found. The researchers were dead but he saw a strange figure moving through the icy veils. Vicktor! He would now where to find his master. And there was only one way to ensure his cooperation. A green light and as Vicktor turned around, a red shadow crashed down onto him. The creature grabbed his head and lifts him from the ice. "Where is he?! Tell me where he is?" "Like I going to tell you anything." "With the proper motivation, you will." A hard punch followed by a cracking noise. "That were three ribs, I repeat, where is he?" "Forget it, boy. I would rather die." "I'm pretty sure, that won't be necessary." He pulled his head back and hit him full in the face, crashing him deep in the ice. "Had enough, tough guy. I try to read your mind but your master would have foreseen that. But let's try this." As he twists the arm of Vicktor to its breaking point, Vicktor starts to scream out where Zs'Skayr is. "He's in Bellwood!" "What have you done to yourself!" "I give myself an update, a body that is more fitting for someone of my capabilities. And now, if you would be so kind. Die!" He unleashes a wail similar to that of Kurt Adam and knocks Gwen back. She spills no time and fires a lightning bolt at him. He negates the attack by using his left hand to rip a piece of metal from the floor and hold it like a shield. She charges at him, summoning powerful energy into her hand but is stopped as he clutches his other hand around her fist and throws her against the ground. Ben looks from the Bellwood.FM Radio Tower at the monstrous new body Zs'Skayr posses. As it floats through the sky, he observed the centipede-like body structure of the horror before him. As its mouth folded open, unleashing a dark energy decimating the streets Ben charged into action. In mid-air he turns into Diabound and intercepts the attack of Zs'Skayr. Appearing minutes later before him. 'Tennyson, is that you?" "Zs'Skayr, you will pay dearly for this." Diabound creates a small army of shadow clones, only to be impaled by the sudden appearing tentacles of the Krhashatha. "You were saying?" Ben lands on the ground and transforms into The Warden, trying to catch his breath, severely weakened by the attack of the Krahshatha. Zs'Skayr blasts another fireball at Ben, who barely managed to hold the attack. Never before he have fought against such a strong creature. "Don't leave us yet, Ben. You still have to witness the destruction of your world." Animo is looking down at Gwen and tries to crush her beneath his foot. She evades it and blasts him aside. Before Animo can react, she attacks him with quick attacks. Animo grabs her head and tries to crush her attack. 'This ends here!" As he closes his hands Gwen seems to crumble into dust. 'What trickery is this?" "I wanted to tell you. I blasted you in an escape shuttle and give you a clone to distract you." She presses a button and fires him off. The Plumbers would arrive in mere seconds and pick him up. She enters the room where Grandpa Max, Alan and Cooper. "Animo has been dealt with, you have called the Plumbers?" "We did! But I have the feeling that it was all a distraction." "What makes you say that?" "It came to mind when were confronted by the Ectorunites. They normally work only for Zs'Skayr. Ben is the only one who wasn't allowed to come with us. It was trap! We have to go back!" "Make contact him, see what's going on. How we can help him..." Meditating before them, she makes mental contact with Ben: "Ben, are you there." In Bellwood, Ben gets up, transformq into Way Big and grabs the Krahshatha by the throat. He then tumbles it in the air. As the enraged Zs'Skayr returns, still possessing the monster, Ben uses cosmic beam in an attempt to best the creature. While in certainly damaged the creature, it has little effect on the monstrosity. Zs'Skayr wraps himself around Way Big as Gwen makes contact with Ben. "What is going on?" "It's Zs'Skayr. He has taken possession of a large monster, a Krahshatha. I have no idea how like I will be able to hold him off." "Animo is defeated, we have control over the space station. What do you want us to do." "You have the base? Bring it above Graham Island, above Fries' old base. Sent it crashing down and evacuated the station." 'What are you planning" "Just do what I tell you, I'll explain it later." "OK, see you in a moment." Ben transforms Teleportape and disappears before Zs'Skayr can constricted him. "Where did you go, little Tennyson. Did you finally realize you can't win this battle? But you can't flee from me, I'll find you where ever you are." "Who said anything about fleeing." Ben is transformed XLR8 and travels at max speed towards him. He jumps in mid-air and transforms into the Warden. At a high speed, he punches Zs'Skayr in the face and with an incredible power he sent the monster flying. "Gwen, are you ready? I used the Warden to disable his power temporally but it have no idea how long it hold him." "The station is re-entering the Earth's atmosphere, it will crash within 30 seconds. Hope you can make it." "No problem. Just have to be quick." Ben transforms into The Omen and opens a portal behind Zs'Skayr before he can regain control. Ben disappears and travels to Antarctica. As he see Zs'Skayr rising before him, the monster says: "This will not save you." "No, but this will!" As the monster looks up, the burning space station crashed down on top of him at a high speed, leaving a crater in its wake. From the icy mist, a giant shadow appeared. "Nice try but yet you failed!" "No, I have you exactly where I wanted you. The crash have weakened you enough to do this." Ben turns into Ghostbuster and grabs the chest of the beast with both hands, entering the chest. As he separates his hands, he seperates Zs'Skayr from the Krahshatha. "Have you any idea what you just did. You both killed us." As the creature regains conscious, it opens its eyes. A horryfing scream as the beast rises from the pit. Ben looks at the creature, preparing himself for its strike but then the beast looks at the sky. It opens a portal and flies up and disappears, back to his duty as one of the guardians of the Oblivion. "Well that was unexpected." But then Zs'Skayr attacks him by his surprise and uses his beam. Ben is able to deflect the attack with his gloves but still is pushed back. Zs'Skayr charges and grips Ben by the head, throwing him into an iceberg. Ben wasted no more time and stretches his arms chasing Zs'Skayr through the sky. "You can't catch, you fool." As Zs'Skayr becomes intangible and charge for attack, Ben grabs him and pulls him down. "How is this possible? How!" "This is an Ectocardos, designed to hunt other ghosts." He slams Zs'Skayr into the ground and throws him around as Gwen, Alan, Kai Green and Grandpa Max arrives. Ben throws the beaten Zs'Skayr before the feet of his Grandpa, who throws a Null Void Grenade at him, capturing him at last. After 20 years of fighting Zs'Skayr was finally defeated. He returns to his human form and Kai walks to him to kiss and hug him. "I was so worried about you." "I'm now OK, Kai." As he let her loose, he looks at Grandpa. "Lock him up somewhere he will never be found again, Grandpa Max." "I'll personally look after that." "Now we have to return to Bellwood. Helping the people and finally celebrate the days." "Ben, I have to tell you something." "Yes?" "I'm pregnant, Ben. You'll become a father." "Really?!" She answers his question with a kiss as the others claps and congratulates him before returning to New Bellwood. Aliens Used *Alpha Scorpio (First Appearance) Alpha Scorpio.png Biohazard (Ben 10,000).png Containment Ben 10,000.png Diabound Ben 10,000.png FourArms10000.jpg Goop.png Ghostbuster (Ben 10,000à.png Humungousaur Ben 10,000.png Interrogator.png Omen Ben 10,000.png Spidermonkey Ben 10,000.png Teleportape (Ben 10,000).png Teleportape.jpg Virus (Ben 10,000).png The Warden.png Waybig.jpg XLR8_(_Ben_10,000_version).jpg *Biohazard (First Appearance) *Containment (First Appearance) *Diabound (First Appearance) *Four Arms *Goop (First Appearance) *Ghostbuster (First Appearance) *Humungousaur (First Appearance) *Interrogator (First Appearance) *The Omen (First Appearance) *Spidermonkey (First Appearance) *Teleportape *Virus (First Appearance) *The Warden (First Appearance) *Way Big *XLR8 Characters *Alan *Cooper Daniels *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kai Green *Max Tennyson Villains *Crystal Giant (First Appearance / Deceased) The Crystal Giant.png Animo.jpg Dr. Animo Ultimate monster.jpg The Mummy corrodium.png Dr vicktor.png Krhashatha Guardian of Oblivion by Bracey100 and Sylizar.png 180px-300px-Yenaldooshi Loboan.png Ghostfreak Zs'Skayr3.png *Dr. Animo **Monster Animo (First Appearance) *Dr. Vicktor *Humman-Ra *Krahshatha (First Appearance / Neutral) *Kurt Adam *Zs'Skayr Category:Movies